1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for mixing liquid inert gas with a liquid extinguishing medium (e.g., water) and for subsequent atomization of the mixture for the purpose of fire fighting. The present invention is suitable for stationary, and mobile, fire extinguisher units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, sprinkler, foam, water spray and gas extinguisher units are used for extinguishing fires.
These extinguisher units have disadvantages for particular applications. For example, a great deal of water is used in sprinkler and water spray extinguisher units. This can lead to considerable damage. Moreover, large supplies of water and machine outputs must be installed. Foam extinguisher units entail increased technical expense, and this leads to high installation costs. High costs for disposal are also incurred. Gas extinguisher units, which work, for example, by lowering the oxygen concentration by means of inertization in the extinguishing area, require considerable safety expenditure, particularly in the case of CO.sub.2 extinguisher units, due to the danger to personnel. Certain other extinguishing gases that were previously used, e.g., halon, can no longer be used due to legal restrictions. Other extinguishing mediums, e.g., argon, are relatively expensive.
Reference WO95/24274 discloses a process and a device for atomizing liquid extinguishing medium with a feed for extinguishing medium, a distributing device for gas, a reservoir and a mixing unit. The referenced process functions with a plug flow, which does not assume a pulsing character until the nozzle exit. Moreover, at the mixing unit, the two media have the same pressure, because the gaseous medium from the container is used as a propellant for the extinguishing medium. The use of liquid inert gas is not described.